


Blink Blue

by aderyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Awesome Molly Hooper, Dreams, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, F/F, Premonitions, Sleep Sex, sort of, you look sad when he can't see you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits up on the slab, the woman Sherlock knew from not her face. </p>
<p>Blinks blue at Molly, winks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink Blue

 

She sits up on the slab, the woman Sherlock knew from not her face. Blinks blue at Molly, winks. Shrugs down the white sheet.

Breasts. Carmine-tipped. No time to say you’re not dead.

Molly’s gone blonde, a pale spinney.

She’s dreaming; she must be, sheep-counted in her nightshirt, in her own bed, blanket tangled at her ankles, the woman suddenly between.

Bright lips. Sly smile.

“I know you,” Molly says, “I …”

“Do you,” says the woman, “and I know…”, soft draft on her thigh, “what you want.”

“Do you. Oh.”

She licks a slope up Molly’s belly, slips fingers in folds, in hills, until the ridges fade and the fields bleed and Sherlock slips through the door, sits and says nothing, looks sad.

“You’re no sheep,” the woman says to Molly’s throat.

Head back in the dark she sees them, their morgue-bent heads, their secret smiles: Sherlock a shadow; John a shade in the stained street.

A fall of pleasure caught with pain.

“A gift,” the woman says, breathes ire into Molly’s mouth, starts at the fire already there. “You’ll need it.”

Lick that might be a whip. A laugh.

*****

Molly wakes, sheet, hands hipward, hot with alone. 

Oh for the love of London. So wet. Day of rain.  

In the dawn her eyes down, her heart clenched, her hair brown.


End file.
